


Nature Calls

by kinkgyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkgyu/pseuds/kinkgyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu decides to spend his vacations on the holiday home from his childhood, but he is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Calls

**Author's Note:**

> first try at writing for this fandom and it's… abo. sorry. also please excuse my undying love for sunggyu bottoming

Sunggyu stands in front of his new home for the summer. It's an old two-story house. A woman who’s been in the place since Sunggyu remembers takes care of it. It’s located far from the city, in a rural town with one train station and unpaved roads.  
  
He sighs. At least the garden is well kept and he has enough books on his tablet to keep himself busy.  He’s pretty much isolated from the rest of the world. There’s  not much to do in a place like this anyway.  
  
He knocks on the door. After a couple of seconds, the old lady opens the door and lets him in.  
  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t go get you at the station, but I’ve been busy all day,” she says.  
  
Sunggyu tells her that it’s okay, he knows the way home pretty well. His family and him used to come every summer when he was younger. At least, until things at the company got busier.  
  
The company.  
  
He suppresses another sigh. Meanwhile, the woman talks about how happy she is for his staying. Sunggyu tries to pay attention to her. He also wonders what his parents are doing this summer.  
  
Will they be making the preparations for his mating ceremony? Meeting his soon-to-be in-laws to agree on the business cooperation? Meeting Sunggyu's promised mate?  
  
“—And you’ll meet Woohyun soon. I sent him to run some errands but I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” his maid finishes. After finding no response, she pats him on the back. “Ah, relieving memories, aren’t you?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
She sighs, but doesn’t look disappointed. “You must be tired after such a long trip. Go to your room, I’ll call you when Woohyun’s here and we’ll have dinner.”  
  
“Who is Woohyun?”  
  
“My boy, my boy, as distracted as always.” And like that, she sends him off.  
  
—  
  
Woohyun turns out to be the newly hired gardener. He does a little bit of everything too. After all, it’s easier for him to go to town on his motorcycle than for granny.  
  
Sunggyu meets him before dinner. He says he’s from a town nearby. Yet, he’s currently a resident of the house, where he works full time. Why didn't Sunggyu's parents mention this detail?  
  
It doesn’t matter much, he supposes. The boy’s a beta, judging from his muted smell, and Sunggyu is in no danger.  
  
“What you’re doing with the garden is nice,” he comments to the man. They’re close in age. Even though Sunggyu likes to respect hierarchies, there boy is easier to talk to. They're spending summer together anyway, so why should it matter?  
  
Woohyun scratches the back of his head, munching on a piece of honey bread.  
  
“Thanks,” he says after swallowing. “It still requires some work, though, but you’re welcomed to watch. Or to help, if you prefer.”  
  
The laughter comes easy to Sunggyu. “Watching is fine for me,” he says.  
  
—  
  
Truthfully, days at the summerhouse are boring.  
  
Sunggyu knew that for a fact, but it still proved to be a great choice. He wanted to revisit his favorite place when he was younger before taking the big step.  
  
Bonding for life.  
  
The fact that he didn’t know his future mate didn’t bother him as much as it did at the beginning. But still, he was hesitant.  
  
His mother had told him that he shouldn’t worry too much. She came up with a couple of reasons to back up her claims. They had been friends with his fiancée’s parents for a while. It would be beneficial for their companies to join, as well.  
  
Sunggyu and him had even met a couple of times when they were kids, she had added. And besides, the man’s alpha status fitted perfectly.  
  
—  
  
Thinking of his mother's talk remind Sunggyu that he has to take his suppressants. Especially since he’s close to his heat.  
  
Rummaging through his belongings, Sunggyu wonders about the consequences of not taking them. He’s played around with the idea some times. After all, it’s said that the pills make everything duller.  
  
(But they serve their purpose, and that’s all that matters.)  
  
He clicks his tongue after not finding them, deciding to dump all  his stuff on the bed. He’ll fix it later. For now the most important thing is to find them.  
  
Except—except they’re not in the bag.  
  
Sunggyu smacks his forehead, mind running through his options available. Maybe there’s a pharmacy downtown. Or in the worst case, in the nearby town, where Woohyun is from. Maybe he can borrow Woohyun’s bike. If he’s fast enough, he’ll make it back before the sun goes down.  
  
Decided, he grabs a couple of bills and storms down the stairs, calling for the maid.  
  
“Nanny?” he yells as loudly as he can, since the woman is hard of hearing. “I’m going out!”  
  
She comes out of the kitchen, cleaning her hands on a towel. “Where are you going, boy? It’s getting late and you won’t see the way back. You know there’s barely any street lighting.”  
  
“I have to go to the drug store. It’s kind of… urgent.” Sunggyu squirms, discreetly inching closer to the door. “Do you know where’s Woohyun? Maybe if I borrow his bike I’ll go and come back faster.”  
  
Worry takes over the features of the woman. “What’s wrong, sweetie? Are you hurt somewhere?” She turns around. “Don’t worry, I have a first aid-kit in the kitchen. Or maybe I have the medicine you need.”  
  
“I-I don’t think so, nana,” Sunggyu says, but she keeps going.  
  
“Really,” he says, entering the kitchen, “I don’t think you have what I need. Just tell me where’s Woohyun. Or better yet, where’s his bike.”  
  
“He went to sleep early. I don’t know if he felt sick or just tired from today’s work,” she replies, taking out a basket full of medicine boxes. “Maybe I should sort these out one of these days, but anyway, what do you need?”  
  
Sunggyu looks down, suddenly feeling embarrassed in front of the woman. “S-suppressants.”  
  
The lines on her forehead smooth a little. “Oh dear, you should have said that sooner. I thought it was something more dangerous.” She moves a couple of boxes just to make sure. “I have none, but the drug store is probably closed already. You know how businesses are in here.”  
  
“What am I going to do?” he asks himself, hands running through his head in exasperation.  
  
“Is your heat soon, dear?” She sits down and invites him to do the same.  
  
He plops down in the seat next to hers, nodding along the way. “It’s supposed to start tonight.”  
  
“Well, I can make you a tea and we’ll see if that soothes you for tonight. Tomorrow morning I’ll go get your pills first thing in the morning.”  
  
Sunggyu breathes in and out, trying to find comfort in her words. “Will you do that for me?”  
  
“Of course, dear. I’ll heat the water right now if you want.” She stands up. “And besides, we’re too far from the town, and I don’t think there are any unmated alphas around.” She laughs. “Not young enough to chase after you, anyway.”  
  
—  
  
If heats are uncomfortable with the suppressants (although they present no threat), without them they become almost unbearable. The tea does nothing to repel the burning sensation on his lower stomach, the _ache_ for something to fill him.  
  
At least it’s a good thing that his nanny has gone to sleep, and that Woohyun retreated to his room long ago. It would be embarrassing if they heard his whines. Or the loud squelching of his own fingers entering him in a foolish attempt to calm the fever.  
  
Sunggyu moans into his pillow, hating himself for craving something without any control. He twists in the sheets, rutting against the bed like a wild animal. Would he be treated as such? The thought only serves to add fuel to the fire burning underneath his skin.  
  
He speeds up the movement of his fingers, but it’s not enough. The friction of the bedsheets against his bare cock doesn’t help much, either. And he hates to feel like he’s feeling right now, so wet and wanting someone he can’t even picture. The only thing he imagines so clearly is their scent, the smell of the forest and wet grass when it impregnates into someone’s skin. Sweat. Burning sandalwood. Cinnamon. Al—  
  
Alpha.  
  
Sunggyu’s hips stutter, and he comes into the sheets with bitten lips and a raw need that doesn’t diminish.  
  
There’s an alpha nearby.  
  
His mind, as if it wasn’t already fogged enough, decides to shut down and let his senses take over. Sunggyu knows, somehow, that he learned about that at school. They will guide him to his potential mate, ignoring all reason, to satisfy one of his most basic needs. It’s quite a reminder to their race that they haven’t left all his roots behind.  
  
Not that any of that matters for him right now, anyway. Not when Sunggyu is already pulling up his underwear (he has to have some decency left, after all) and stumbling out of his room. It’s a miracle he doesn’t fall off the stairs, although he’s close to it one or two times. How he makes it to the room, he's not sure. But the intoxicating scent is making him consider giving up and getting on his hands and knees to wait for his alpha to come to him.  
  
His alpha.  
  
Such a strange thought.  
  
In his delirium, Sunggyu tries to force the door open, but it doesn’t budge. His knees buckle when he opens his mouth to speak and the smell he craves so bad invades every pore of his body. It becomes too much. So much he considers scratching the door like a goddamn dog.  
  
He’s close to doing it when the door opens. And it’s Woohyun, the young gardener with whom he shared just a couple of words, who stares at him.  
  
“I thought you were a beta,” he manages to say between pants, trying hard to look at Woohyun’s face and not drift his eyes lower.  
  
“Well, I'm not,” the younger man replies, voice deeper than it was during the afternoon. Sunggyu nearly salivates after hearing it.  
  
“Uh, sorry. I had an accident—forgot suppressants and… and,”—he stops for a second to take a deep breath, but that’s a terrible idea because the mixture of the scents come back to him, intoxicating—“I just need…someone.”  
  
Woohyun breathes through his mouth, and Sunggyu makes the big mistake of looking down to find the outline of his cock through the fabric of his pants. He’s already hard, and Sunggyu’s mouth shouldn’t water at the thought of having him inside. “Anyone?”  
  
The question makes him look up, stare directly at those dark brown eyes. “No,” he says. “Only you.”  
  
—  
  
Woohyun fucks with the intensity of a goddamn bull, his thrusts deep and slow, shaking Sunggyu’s whole body. And Sunggyu hates him for it, because it shouldn’t feel that good, he shouldn’t want him to keep going forever. But he does.  
  
And the worst part is not even that.  
  
The worst part is that Woohyun has his arms pinned against the bed and his body twisted in a way that Sunggyu is partially lying on his back but with both legs thrown to the side, and he loves feeling his cock reaching so deep into him. He loves feeling so full.  
  
“Fuck, if I had known you were going to be like this I would have dragged you into my bed from the moment I saw you.” Woohyun shifts around to lie with his chest pressed against Sunggyu’s back without pulling back.  
  
The stretch hurts, but the pain is gone as soon as Woohyun takes Sunggyu’s cock and starts stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts.  
  
“You didn’t even know me,” he gasps out, moving his hips to meet Woohyun’s.  
  
“So? I bet you would’ve loved it so bad.” Woohyun lets go of his cock to haul him into his lap. “Would’ve craved my knot all day like you’re doing right now.” His thrusts deepen, if that’s even possible, and Sunggyu knows what’s coming (and his body anticipates it). “Aren’t you, Sunggyu? Aren’t you wanting to feel it push past the rim and fill you up for a good while?”  
  
“Y-yes,” he mutters with difficulty, starting to bounce on his cock. He stops thinking of coherent responses and focuses on the coil on his stomach ready to unwind. “Yes… Want you… Want all of you i-inside.”  
  
He grips Sunggyu’s hips so tightly it might leave bruises in the morning, but it works for keeping him still while pushing his knot inside the hot channel.  
  
And Sunggyu feels so full, like he has never felt before. He comes, his orgasm feeling almost painful but so, so good Sunggyu doesn’t notice he’s offering his neck to be marked to a man he just met until Woohyun tilts his head and pushes his tongue through Sunggyu’s lips instead.  
  
—  
  
Granny knocks on his door in the morning, a little bit after Sunggyu manages to sneak back into his room. He didn’t want to leave the bed (to leave Woohyun), but it was necessary. Who knows what the old lady would say if she knew what they were doing?  
  
Sunggyu lets her in, even though he still feels kind of feverish. It will do good, he tells himself, I’ll finally get rid of this ache.  
  
Except it’s not. The demand of suppressants in town is so low they haven’t restocked for that in months. Pre-ordered, a bottle of pills could take about two weeks to come.  
  
Sunggyu slumps against the door after the old lady leaves (repeating her words from last night). His heat will only last about three, four days. The pills will be useless by then.  
  
Besides, he sort of has Woohyun now, doesn’t he? And if the woman didn’t notice the change in their scents, maybe they can still try pushing their luck. Now that he’s had a taste of the alpha, he’s not sure he can resist him anyway.  
  
(It’s wrong, he thinks, to have someone waiting for him to be his mate and still crave for the closest alpha he could find. But then again, if Sunggyu doesn’t even know the man his parents have chosen for him, why should he care?)  
  
—  
  
The second wave of his heat hits him halfway through dinner.  
  
The three of them are sitting at the table, eating peacefully. In the span of a second, though, Sunggyu’s palms start sweating. His throat dries up.  
  
“Sunggyu dear, are you okay?” Granny asks when he drops his cutlery. She doesn’t look like she’s noticed the change.  
  
Woohyun catches on immediately. He stands up to get to the other side of the table. His smell hits Sunggyu as soon as he moves. This time, the cinnamon scent is particularly intense.  
  
“…think… it’s… heat…”  
  
Sunggyu shakes his head in an attempt to clear his mind, but it only makes everything become blurrier. “W-what?”  
  
Woohyun pretty much materializes in front of him in a blink. “I said it must be your heat,” he says. This time it sounds as clear as if he had spoken through a microphone. “Did it start today?”  
  
“What? But,” _you_ already know, he’s about to say, but remembers the other person in the room, “I thought it was… gone.”  
  
“Woohyunnie, what are we going to do?” The woman says. “Can you take him to his room? I’ll make tea with some herbs I brought.”  
  
“N-no,” Sunggyu stutters. “I mean, t-thank you granny, but it didn’t work last night.” He gulps before stealing a look from Woohyun, whose arms are already snaking around his waist. “Instead… maybe Woohyunnie can take care of me?”  
  
“I think it’s a good idea,” Woohyun catches on. “You should go to sleep early, aren’t you visiting your nephews tomorrow like every weekend?”  
  
“Oh dear, I had forgotten about that, but I can’t leave Sunggyu like this!”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”  
  
—  
  
“I’ll take such good care of you,” Woohyun mutters against the back of his neck as he locks the door, pressing Sunggyu against it.  
  
He mumbles an affirmative in response, pushing his ass back to meet Woohyun’s growing erection. The hand covering his mouth prevents him from speaking.  
  
Not that he wants to. After all, it would be less of a blow to his pride to admit that he knows Woohyun will treat him like he deserves. That Sunggyu wants him to take care of all his needs.  
  
Rough and fast Woohyun takes him, spreading his cheeks and filling his cunt. Neither of them last long. Woohyun doesn’t knot him this time.  
  
Sunggyu still feels that discomfort on his stomach, though. After Woohyun lets go of his hips and he drops to his knees, Sunggyu turns around to grab the cock in front of him.  
  
They share a look, Sunggyu asking for less of a ‘can I’ and more of a “Can you…?”  
  
“You should have told me you wanted it like this sooner,” the alpha says, panting slightly. “Didn’t know you were up for this too.”  
  
He gives no time to Sunggyu to reply, pushing his cock through the parted lips. The omega gags at first, but it becomes easier to get used to the sensation after a bit.  
  
Like before, Woohyun is unforgiving. He fucks Sunggyu’s mouth with a fast pace, the weight of his cock heavy on the tongue and the taste, intoxicating. And when he comes, he grips Sunggyu’s hair to keep his head still—not that the omega would pull away, so wanting and ready to receive.  
  
Sunggyu doesn’t let a drop fall.  
  
But at the end of the act he’s still half-hard. Although Sunggyu wouldn’t mind sucking on Woohyun’s cock some more, the want to have the alpha rutting into him overpowers everything else.  
  
—  
  
The house is silent in the morning.  
  
Sunggyu wakes up disoriented and hurting in places he didn’t know where supposed to hurt. The pain turns out to be just stiff muscles that relax once he gets into the shower.  
  
Cum leaks down his thighs as he washes himself and it feels disgusting. And yet, the reminder is so, so fulfilling.  
  
Once he’s done, Sunggyu wonders where his partner for the weekend might be. The need to find him increases when he feels himself growing hard just at the thought of having the place for themselves. The next  wave of his heat doesn’t hit him that strongly this time, but the ache is an incessant call for attention.  
  
His senses guide him through the house. Sunggyu smiles when he realizes the alpha is in the kitchen, making breakfast for both.  
  
It could wait until he’s done, Sunggyu thinks as he watches the man’s back. However, he takes another step and Woohyun tenses visibly, dropping the plate he has on his hand.  
  
No. It won’t.  
  
—  
  
The last day of his heat, Sunggyu doesn’t know what to think anymore. On one hand, he’s supposed to meet his mate when he’s back from vacation. But there’s Woohyun—whose tongue reaches deep within Sunggyu as he buries his face on the omega’s ass, stroking his cock while the dirt and grass digs on Sunggyu’s hands and knees.  
  
There’s no way he can maintain a civil and strictly employer-employee relationship after this.  
  
But does he want to?  
  
“Hey,” Woohyun says, mounting him. The weight on Sunggyu’s body brings him back to reality. “You alright?”  
  
“Yeah,” he replies, tensing when Woohyun’s cock penetrates him but relaxing afterwards. It’s almost comforting when the alpha falls into rhythm with shallow thrusts. “Yeah, keep going.”  
  
“Even if we’re in the garden?” Woohyun is teasing now, if the smirk pressed against Sunggyu’s neck is anything to go by.  
  
Not trusting his voice, Sunggyu only manages a nod. Woohyun is getting rougher and his thrusts are reaching deeper.  
  
It is true that it wasn’t on his plans to get fucked so brutally in the middle of the day, outside of the house. However, when he looked at Woohyun working the soil and breathing heavily because, the scent of his sweat and something else bitter but addicting, it was almost as if he had no other option than to drop on his hands and knees in front of the male.  
  
“Good, because I’m not letting you go soon.”  
  
—  
  
Keeping true to his promise, Woohyun doesn’t let go until Sunggyu is moaning loudly, barely able to keep himself up after coming who knows how many times. He doesn’t let go even when Sunggyu’s elbows give in and he falls face-first into the grass.  
  
And thankfully, he doesn’t go when Sunggyu manages to lift his head and breathe in the scent of the nearby forest, thinking that it’s there where he’s meant to be—where he finally feels complete.  
  
It’s then, when Woohyun pushes his knot with a thrust that feels final, that Sunggyu starts remembering things. The breeze. The forest. Fireflights. Rolling through grass hills. Summer heat. Play fighting. A boy.  
  
Woohyun.  
  
“It’s… you…” he says among pants. It feels like there’s a long path for air to reach his lungs. Woohyun stops moving to pay attention to him. “You were… the boy I played with when we came to the summer house.”  
  
For a couple of minutes, no one speaks. Their rushed breaths become the only sound between them. Sunggyu shudders at the feeling of cum gushing into him, though, but he resists the urge to push back and start their cadence once more. It’s not the time to give in to their lust.  
  
“Do you really want to talk about it now?” Woohyun finally asks, an edge on his voice.  
  
“Yes,” the omega replies. “I want to know… if you’re going to be my mate.”  
  
Woohyun huffs, his breath harsh against the shell of Sunggyu’s ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Woohyun dig his fingers into the dirt. It only occurs to him now that the alpha has also been suffering the effects of his heat.  
  
“Fine, I’ll tell you everything,” he says, the want on his voice evident. Sunggyu has a hard time remembering what they’re talking about. “But at least, let’s finish this first.”  
  
A hand snakes down Sunggyu’s stomach and reaches between his legs, leaving him with no other option than to accept.  
  
—  
  
They lie on the grass with their clothes discarded around and the sunlight peeking from the gaps of the tree branches. Sunggyu wills the urge to sleep away.  
  
Woohyun says nothing, waiting for their breaths to calm down. He closes his eyes, and for a second or so, Sunggyu thinks he’s fallen asleep.  
  
Until he says, “We were children, but I knew.”  
  
Sunggyu plucks out a leaf from his hair. “Knew what?”  
  
Woohyun turns around, motioning Sunggyu to rest his head on his bicep. He has a satisfied smile on his face. “That you were going to be my mate.”  
  
Fighting the heat rising to his face, Sunggyu narrows his eyes. “So you’re the man my parents have been talking about.” A soft nod confirms his suspicions. “Then, why can’t I remember you?”  
  
“I’m hurt.” Woohyun wraps himself around Sunggyu’s body. “My family’s vacation place was in the town next to this. We played together when we came here every summer, before you got your first heat.”  
  
“Sorry.” Sunggyu takes a deep breath, inhaling Woohyun’s scent. It’s different when his heat subdues, less sexual and more comforting. The words are true. “I finally remember.”  
  
Still hugging him, Woohyun presses a kiss on Sunggyu’s hair. “I don’t blame you, it’s been a crazy weekend.” After finding no resistance, he presses another, this time on Sunggyu’s forehead. “To be honest, the plan was to give you a surprise and then spend this summer getting to know each other better.” Another kiss—on the tip of Sunggyu’s nose. “Didn’t count we were going to go through this.”  
  
The last sentence, mumbled against Sunggyu’s lips, leave him with no other choice than remembering how they’ve spent the last few days. And how they will, after the mating ceremony, spend every time Sunggyu is in heat.  
  
He starts rubbing his half-hard cock against Woohyun’s. The craving starts again. “We can still do get to know each other better.”  
  
“Yeah, we could,” the alpha says, a predatory smile against his lips, “but after I’m done with you.”


End file.
